intento recordar
by sayuriechizen01
Summary: continuación de sentimientos escondidos. Mikan intenta recordar su vida pasada narrando todas las mentiras que le han hecho saber sobre su pasado ella intentara recordar solo para saber el porque sueña con esos ojos color carmesí. inspiración canción Ia six trillion years and overnight story (lo se mal summary denme oportunidad).


Hola soy yo de nuevo, lo se deben pensar la loca a comenzado con sus historias otra vez bueno este es la continuación de mi one shot de sentimientos escondidos como sabe les dije que si les gustaban mis historias haría una en la versión de Mikan y pues aquí me tienen.

Comenzamos

Gakuen alice no me pertenece si no ya existiría una segunda temporada del anime (lo cual nunca lo han hecho y todos nos quedamos con ganas de mas)

*por favor dejen reviews*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**_Amnesia _**una palabra que puede significar muchas cosas desde una enfermedad e incluso la perdida de lo querido no recuerdo muchas cosas sin embargo mi abuelito me ha dicho que estaba estudiando y tuve un accidente sin embargo yo no creo nada de lo que dice.

**_En un pueblo de una época desconocida  
>Vivía un joven desconocido<br>Conocido por nadie, este es su cuento de hadas_**

Pasaba el tiempo y seguía sin comprender las rarezas que rondaban en mi vida como por ejemplo porque bear se podía mover intente decirles a las personas pero algunas me tachaban de loca por lo cual empecé a tomarlo como una parte de mi vida.

**_Desde el momento en que nací  
>He sido tratado como un niño demonio<br>Como he sido abandonado, he recibido mi castigo_**

Aunque tengo todo lo que alguien pudiera desear una familia, un poco rara, amor fraternal por parte de mi abuelito y amistad, pero aun así yo siento que algo me falta, para ser sincera alguien, alguien a quien no recuerdo y esa persona siento que es importante para mí.

**_Nunca tuve nada para estar triste  
>Pero hacia al atardecer, me llevaron<em>**

**_No lo sé, no lo sé, no sé nada  
>Ni siquiera la amabilidad después de un regaño<br>No conozco la sensación de calidez después de la lluvia  
>Sin embargo estoy realmente, realmente, realmente, realmente frío<em>**

No lo logro comprender ha pasado el tiempo y en ocasiones en mis sueños reconozco unos ojos color carmesí que siento que si conociera a una persona con ellos me hechizarían, me reconfortarían y creo que incluso me enamoraría de **_él._**

**_No moriré, no moriré, ¿Por qué no voy a morir?  
>Ni siquiera estoy soñando con un solo sueño<br>Por lo que este cuento de hadas desconocido  
>Será absorbido por la puesta de sol, y desvanecido en el aire<em>**

**_En mi vida de repugnante violencia  
>Y desprecio infinito<br>Sin que me diera cuenta, tú estabas ahí_**

Han pasado muchos años para mí interminables tratando de volver en sí y tener mi memoria nuevamente.

**_Tenías prohibido hablar conmigo, pero  
>"Quiero saber tu nombre"<br>Lo siento, pero no tengo nombre, ni lengua_**

Hoy he salido con mis amigas ya estoy en secundaria y tengo muchos pretendientes, pero, yo los ignoro no me interesan porque siento que yo ya tengo a alguien con quien estar, una persona a la cual echo de menos y que a la vez no recuerdo quien es, si tan solo tuviera mi memoria podría recordarlo.

Podría estar con él una vez más sin saber quién es pero yo presiento que ese alguien me rescatara como una princesa de cuento.

_**No hay lugar en el mundo al cual pertenezca, pero  
>"Vamos a irnos juntos" Tú me llevaste lejos<strong>_

Mientras caminábamos he estado pensando en **_ese _**sueño otra vez ya que siempre lo tengo presente, todas las noches sueño lo mismo, pero nunca me he llegado a preguntar ¿por qué?, siempre sueño con **_él, _**con esos ojos color carmesí que me hechizan.

_**No lo sé, no lo sé, no sé nada  
>Ni siquiera que ya no eres más un niño<br>Y la mano cálida de un desconocido  
>Eso es realmente, realmente, realmente la única cosa real<strong>_

_**No te detendrás, no te detendrás, ¿Por qué no te detienes?  
>Si eres descubierta, sabes que serás asesinada<br>Después de la lluvia habían dos desamparados  
>Para ser absorbidos por la puesta del sol, y desvanecidos en el aire<strong>_

Mis amigas siguen hablando y yo hago como si hiciera caso de lo que están diciendo cuando en realidad estoy pensando en ese alguien al que no puedo recordar.

_**El sol se oculta, se rompe el alba  
>Jugamos hasta cansarnos y nos sujetamos el uno al otro<br>Si en este mundo sólo estuviéramos tú y yo  
>Si todos los demás solo pudieran desaparecer<br>Si todos los demás solo pudieran desaparecer**_

Quizá ya he perdido mi esperanza de volver a tener mi memoria, pero aun así soy feliz porque puedo hacer nuevas memorias con mis seres queridos pero si hago eso nunca más podre recordarlo a **_ el_**.

_**No lo sé, no lo sé, pero oí una voz  
>Ni mía ni tuya, sino la de toda la humanidad<br>Sin poder resistirme, fui llevado lejos  
>Absorbido por la puesta de sol, y es desvanecido en el aire<strong>_

Hoy es otro nuevo día y sigo siendo un poco el centro de atención ante l algunos chicos pero sigo rechazándolos a todos porque sé que tengo a alguien al que no recuerdo nada de el pero sin embargo se que lo quiero inconscientemente.

_**No lo sé, no lo sé, no sé nada  
>No sé lo que pasará, ni se su nombre<br>Pero ahora, ahora mismo, creo que esto va a suceder  
>Eso es realmente, realmente, realmente, realmente lo que pienso<strong>_

Hoy voy con mis amigas otra vez y veo a unos tipos que nos quieren hacer daño no se qué es lo que pasa solamente sé que de repente se prendió fuego alrededor.

Y ellas ya no eran mis amigas unos chicos me salvaron y todos decían conocerme.

_**No lo sé, no lo sé, pero el zumbido en mis oídos  
>Fue absorbido por la puesta de sol, y desvanecido en el aire<strong>_

Todos eran interesantes pero el único que capto mi mirada fue aquel chico de los ojos color carmesí como los de mi sueño y no sé cómo pero algo en mi interior parecía decir que él era ese **_alguien_** tan especial.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Hola a todos otra vez lo se deben decir la loca esta por fin apareció, lo siento por no poner la continuación de mi one shot sentimientos escondidos esta es la misma canción que la otra claro que en otro punto de vista el de Mikan como pueden ver y espero que les guste si les gusto por fa pongan review y si no se aceptan tomatazos golpes de todo un poco- ok no, no me maten pues

Hasta otra historia nos leemos

_Matta ne._


End file.
